a new adventure
by poiiiiie5rtyui
Summary: ash is going on a new adventure with dawn they go through all the regions from sinnoh down lots of mysterys and more   don t know how to write good summery first time sorry
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum was busy walking down a dirt lane; it had been 5 long years since he had been to Twin Leaf Town. He smiled as his faithful companion, Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse sat on his shoulder.

He look around at the beautiful scenery, much like when he was younger, he had grown a good six inches, built strong from the constant traveling and training he did with his pokemon. He greeted anyone he had met, many were up start trainers many who were girls giggled and sneak glances at him.

He had let go of his cap, something he missed, but his hat kept getting lost or ruined in his many adventures, eventually he wore a bandana around his forehead to keep his hair from blocking his sight.

He was wearing a blue vest and a black shirt, with finger less gloves, along with his usual blue jeans with black and blue sneakers. Six pokeballs were seen from his belt and white back pack slung on his back.

He sighed as the breeze blew in, he had been to so many cool and exotic places and seen many alluring women, but someone was on his mind for a while other than Anabel, the Frontier Brain, Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader and countless other ladies that caught his eye.

He walked into town and began his search for Dawn, his second student since his travels.

A midnight hair girl sighed from her balcony, she was bored out of her wits and her Piplup was busying snoring on her bed. She was the town's celebrity when she came home 4 years ago, along with Ash and Brock. She missed the two knuckle heads as they taught her the ropes and gave meaningful advice.

Since returning she had beaten countless coordinators of great skill but she was still not impressed. Even May, Ash's first student, did little to faze her 2 years ago, her trophy case out shines her mother's already and no she had nothing to do. She went abroad and competes and won, she's been asked on dates and dances several times, but no matter how many handsome men came to her none rang the bells in her heart no like her teacher.

She admits she grew a little crush on him, but what was not to like about Ash any ways? Sure he was stubborn and rude, but a lot of heart and kindness, his goodness outweigh his bad manners and overall lack of grace or balance.

But she liked him nonetheless, she never told him, but she had swiped a shirt of his as a memento of their time together. It had a soft scent of him that she adored; it was mellow and refreshing like a mist of rain on the skin.

Dawn sighed again before heading down stairs, meeting her mother who was still very attractive despite her age.

"Dawn, sweety, why not take a walk through town? Maybe, you'll find something interesting to read or meet, you can't stay on that balcony and sigh all day." Said Dawn's mother, she knew she was bored; she had beaten the best coordinators and gotten several medals, badges, and trophies that shadowed hers.

Dawn gave a silent nod before leaving, her mother stared at her quietly, and she had grown from that 10 year old impatient girl into a coordinator that could beat you flat on your ass if you blinked. Her skill equaled to her beauty, she was a good 5'6", long dark blue hair, soft and sometimes fierce blue eyes, an infectious smile and a rack that could have been the same as hers. If she and Dawn were to stand side-to-side, they could have been sisters if no one had of told them.

She sighed as she saw her daughter walk down the lane and into town; _oh I wish Ash was here. She would another adventure with that boy…_

Ash was busy looking at the items in the shops after a quick bite in the local diner (which would equal to a human-Snorlax meal for the norm). He was slightly taken back at the towns items, there were gadgets that could of saved him, Brock and Dawn a lot of time when they were traveling, he scowled at his reflection,

As Ash was busy looking at his reflection, Dawn was too busy feeling depressed to see where she was going and knocked the poor boy over with her on top.

Ash felt as if someone had pushed him and Pikachu jumped away just in time, the ast thought Ash had as he fell when he saw his companion flee for safety was: _Traitor!_

Ash groaned as he focused on the person on him…and her boobs. Dawn groaned as she took a whiff of the person she fell upon. It was that scent again, but she only knew one person who had that scent, she looked up and stared amazed.

"Ah, Dawn! Its nice to see you in such a long time!"

"Ash?"

"Yup, uh, Dawn could you get off me first. My nuts…are pretty bruised…"

"Ah! Sorry Ash! Here let me." As she helped Ash to his feet and supported him to a nearby table with chairs. Ash smiled weakly rubbing his balls as Dawn's face turned red and looked away, "ASH! Don't do that in public! Especially when a girl's around!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but it's your fault in the first place, Dawn."

"Oh, Ash, you never change." She said with a smile, Ash grinned, "Well, it seems you've changed, too."

Dawn blushed as his eyes travel her body, if he was another man, she would have beaten him to a pulp, but Ash was different, he was gentleman except for this moment anyways.

She wore a white sleeveless blouse, a small black vest barely covering her assets, a balck skirt that just came to her knees with knee high white socks with cream colored boots. She had a glove on her right hand and bracelet on the other.

Ash knew Dawn hasn't been training or practicing lately, that was a bad habit to back as Ash learned, especially the way she dressed. Dawn took a sit and coyly played with her hat, the same white and pink hat she wore 5 years ago, "So, Ash, what brings you back to my humble little home?"

"Well, I'm taking a break from all the battling, a little R&R you know."

"Ah, is this the first place you came to visit or…?"

"Yeah, I just got off a ship a couple hours ago, so it hasn't been long, I called my Mom, told here I'll be heading backs soon after a couple trips about."

"Hm, where are planning to travel to?" Dawn's eyes sparkling, Ash noticed this and smiled,


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum was busy walking down a dirt lane; it had been 5 long years since he had been to Twin Leaf Town. He smiled as his faithful companion, Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse sat on his shoulder.

He look around at the beautiful scenery, much like when he was younger, he had grown a good six inches, built strong from the constant traveling and training he did with his pokemon. He greeted anyone he had met, many were up start trainers many who were girls giggled and sneak glances at him.

He had let go of his cap, something he missed, but his hat kept getting lost or ruined in his many adventures, eventually he wore a bandana around his forehead to keep his hair from blocking his sight.

He was wearing a blue vest and a black shirt, with finger less gloves, along with his usual blue jeans with black and blue sneakers. Six pokeballs were seen from his belt and white back pack slung on his back.

He sighed as the breeze blew in, he had been to so many cool and exotic places and seen many alluring women, but someone was on his mind for a while other than Anabel, the Frontier Brain, Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader and countless other ladies that caught his eye.

He walked into town and began his search for Dawn, his second student since his travels.

A midnight hair girl sighed from her balcony, she was bored out of her wits and her Piplup was busying snoring on her bed. She was the town's celebrity when she came home 4 years ago, along with Ash and Brock. She missed the two knuckle heads as they taught her the ropes and gave meaningful advice.

Since returning she had beaten countless coordinators of great skill but she was still not impressed. Even May, Ash's first student, did little to faze her 2 years ago, her trophy case out shines her mother's already and no she had nothing to do. She went abroad and competes and won, she's been asked on dates and dances several times, but no matter how many handsome men came to her none rang the bells in her heart no like her teacher.

She admits she grew a little crush on him, but what was not to like about Ash any ways? Sure he was stubborn and rude, but a lot of heart and kindness, his goodness outweigh his bad manners and overall lack of grace or balance.

But she liked him nonetheless, she never told him, but she had swiped a shirt of his as a memento of their time together. It had a soft scent of him that she adored; it was mellow and refreshing like a mist of rain on the skin.

Dawn sighed again before heading down stairs, meeting her mother who was still very attractive despite her age.

"Dawn, sweety, why not take a walk through town? Maybe, you'll find something interesting to read or meet, you can't stay on that balcony and sigh all day." Said Dawn's mother, she knew she was bored; she had beaten the best coordinators and gotten several medals, badges, and trophies that shadowed hers.

Dawn gave a silent nod before leaving, her mother stared at her quietly, and she had grown from that 10 year old impatient girl into a coordinator that could beat you flat on your ass if you blinked. Her skill equaled to her beauty, she was a good 5'6", long dark blue hair, soft and sometimes fierce blue eyes, an infectious smile and a rack that could have been the same as hers. If she and Dawn were to stand side-to-side, they could have been sisters if no one had of told them.

She sighed as she saw her daughter walk down the lane and into town; _oh I wish Ash was here. She would another adventure with that boy…_

Ash was busy looking at the items in the shops after a quick bite in the local diner (which would equal to a human-Snorlax meal for the norm). He was slightly taken back at the towns items, there were gadgets that could of saved him, Brock and Dawn a lot of time when they were traveling, he scowled at his reflection,

As Ash was busy looking at his reflection, Dawn was too busy feeling depressed to see where she was going and knocked the poor boy over with her on top.

Ash felt as if someone had pushed him and Pikachu jumped away just in time, the ast thought Ash had as he fell when he saw his companion flee for safety was: _Traitor!_

Ash groaned as he focused on the person on him…and her boobs. Dawn groaned as she took a whiff of the person she fell upon. It was that scent again, but she only knew one person who had that scent, she looked up and stared amazed.

"Ah, Dawn! Its nice to see you in such a long time!"

"Ash?"

"Yup, uh, Dawn could you get off me first. My nuts…are pretty bruised…"

"Ah! Sorry Ash! Here let me." As she helped Ash to his feet and supported him to a nearby table with chairs. Ash smiled weakly rubbing his balls as Dawn's face turned red and looked away, "ASH! Don't do that in public! Especially when a girl's around!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but it's your fault in the first place, Dawn."

"Oh, Ash, you never change." She said with a smile, Ash grinned, "Well, it seems you've changed, too."

Dawn blushed as his eyes travel her body, if he was another man, she would have beaten him to a pulp, but Ash was different, he was gentleman except for this moment anyways.

She wore a white sleeveless blouse, a small black vest barely covering her assets, a balck skirt that just came to her knees with knee high white socks with cream colored boots. She had a glove on her right hand and bracelet on the other.

Ash knew Dawn hasn't been training or practicing lately, that was a bad habit to back as Ash learned, especially the way she dressed. Dawn took a sit and coyly played with her hat, the same white and pink hat she wore 5 years ago, "So, Ash, what brings you back to my humble little home?"

"Well, I'm taking a break from all the battling, a little R&R you know."

"Ah, is this the first place you came to visit or…?"

"Yeah, I just got off a ship a couple hours ago, so it hasn't been long, I called my Mom, told here I'll be heading backs soon after a couple trips about."

"Hm, where are planning to travel to?" Dawn's eyes sparkling, Ash noticed this and smiled,


End file.
